Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors/Traduction vf
Cette page est la transcription française de l'épisode Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors à partir de l'anglaise. Son futur mari l'attend au le sommet de la montagne. Il est un monstre auquel ni Dieu ni les hommes ne peuvent résister. ---- ''1ère partie : Juliette et Rosalee se préparent pour une soirée spa.'' ---- Rosalee : Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été à une de ces choses avant. Juliette : Vraiment ? Les fêtes des Elégants Endeavors sont les meilleures. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est manger, boire et peut-être acheter quelques trucs. Rosalee : Je pense que je peux gérer ça. Tu t'es vraiment énervé, hein ? Juliette : Je suis tellement nul pour la Saint-Valentin et je n'ai pas honte de l'admettre. La sonnette sonne et Juliette va à la porte. Juliette : Roni! Roni : Salut. Juliette : Salut, entre. Après l'arrivée de deux ou trois autres invités, tout le monde discute entre eux. Kelsey : Comme ça, ça ne devient jamais ennuyeux. Roni : Tu es si mauvaise. Juliette : Oh, s'il te plaît. Ça vient de la fille qui rompt avec un mec toutes les deux semaines. Rosalee : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Juliette : Non, juste la vendeuse ou la représentante ou qui que ce soit devait être là, il y a une demi-heure. Rosalee : Je suis sûr qu'elle est en chemin. Juliette : J'espère que oui. La sonnette sonne. Juliette : Oh! Ça doit être elle. Elle ouvre la porte. Madison : Juliette Silverton? Kelsey : Un homme ? Il est sexy. Madison : Salut, je suis Madison d'Elegant Endeavors. Désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai plusieurs autres articles dans la voiture. Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Everyone : Oui. Juliette : Bien sur. Je vais voir. ---- 2ème partie : ' Madison montre aux filles les objets qu'il a apportés et qui sont à vendre.'' ---- '''Madison : Et ceci est complètement chargé avec un module d'aromathérapie à oxygène forcé pour une expérience de bain de pieds absolument optimale. Invitée : Je vais en prendre un. Kelsey : J'en prends deux. Les deux filles rigolent. Madison : Roni. Intéressée ? Roni : Oh. Vous savez, je pense que je suis un peu plus qu'intéressée. Juliette : Ooh! Une minuterie sonne. Rosalee : Il y a quelque chose dans le four ? Juliette : Probablement. Rosalee : Tu penses que tu devrais... Juliette : Oui. Juliette va dans la cuisine. Madison : Très bien, mesdames. Qui aime se frotter les pieds ? Invitée : J'aime que mes pieds soient frottés. Juliette : Ooh! Parfait. Juliette sort la nourriture du four et voit une grenouille sur le sol. Juliette : C'est un drôle de petit gars bizarre. Je ne me souviens pas de toi dans mes cours de zoologie. Juliette prend un verre de vin. Madison : (dans le salon) Qui ici voudrait faire chanter ses pieds ? Juliette piège la grenouille avec le verre à vin. Madison : Si je pouvais vous promettre que vos pieds chanteront, nous achèteriez-vous du sucre rose ? Rosalee va dans la cuisine. Rosalee : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rosalee regarde la grenouille. Rosalee : D'où vient-il? Juliette : Je ne suis pas sûr. Je viens de le voir par terre, mais je ne reconnais pas l'espèce. Rosalee : Oh, non. Juliette : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Rosalee : On dirait une grenouille arboricole sud-africaine. Typiquement ingéré par les Ziegevolks. Juliette : Ah, Wesen, je présume? Rosalee : Les Ziegevolks ont une glande unique dans leur cerveau qui leur donne la capacité de produire des phéromones enivrantes qui leur permet, fondamentalement, de faire faire aux gens ce qu'ils veulent. Lorsqu'ils sont ingérés, certains amphibiens surstimulent l'effet. Et j'en ai déjà eu affaire à un avant, donc... Juliette : Attends. Tu ne penses pas que Madison est un Ziegevolk ? Rosalee : Il doit être un. Juliette : Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous venons d'acheter chacune quatre paires de pantoufles en duvet d'oie et pourquoi Roni flirte avec Madison comme une folle. Que faisons-nous ? Rosalee : (Elle soupire) Il y a un moyen de neutraliser les effets du Ziegevolk. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le mélange dans ma voiture. Sauf l'ingrédient clé. Juliette : Lequel est ? Rosalee : Sa sueur. Juliette : Bien sûr que si. Comment on est supposé avoir sa sueur ? Rosalee : Oh. Juliette monte la température du thermostat et avec Rosalee jette un coup d'oeil dans le salon. ---- 3ème partie : ' Les invités commencent à remarquer la montée de la température.'' ---- '''Roni : Est-ce que je vous énerve ? Madison : Vous me faites rougir. Invitée : Pourquoi fait-il si chaud ici ? Kelsey : Je ne sais pas. Rosalee s'éclaircit la gorge. Rosalee : Wow! Rosalee prend un masque de sommeil que Madison a apporté. Rosalee : Ooh! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Madison : C'est un masque de sommeil à l'eucalyptus. Rosalee : Oh. Wow. Rosalee s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Rosalee : Je n'en ai jamais vu avant ? Si... sensuelle. Comment ça marche ? Madison : Vous n'avez jamais vu de masque de sommeil ? Rosalee : Mm-mmm. Juliette prend le masque de sommeil de Rosalee. Juliette : Vous savez, moi non plus. C'est juste que... voudriez-vous... vous savez, peut-être le mettre et vous devriez nous montrer comment ça marche. Madison : En gros, il suffit de le mettre sur les yeux et ça bloque la lumière pour que vous pussiez dormir. Juliette le presse contre la peau de Madison. Juliette : Fascinant. C'est tellement... intéressant. Rosalee : C'est tellement... moderne. Juliette enlève le masque de Madison. Juliette : C'est juste... oh, cool. Rosalee et Juliette emmènent le masque à la cuisine. Madison : Roni, où en étions-nous ? Dans la cuisine, le masque est mis dans une casserole sur le feu de la cuisinière au fur et à mesure les autres ingrédients de la potion neutralisante sont ajoutés. Rosalee : Très bien. Maintenant, il faut qu'on mette ça là-dedans et ça en lui. Juliette : Attends. Tu veux dire qu'il doit le manger ? Rosalee : D'accord.. Juliette : Ew. ---- ''4ème partie : Madison et Roni continuent de flirter, tandis que Juliette et Rosalee finissent la potion.'' ---- Rosalee : Désolé, petit gars. Rosalee met la grenouille dans le mélangeur avant d'ajouter le reste des ingrédients. Une fois la potion terminée, Juliette et Rosalee apportent des smoothies à tout le monde. Juliette : Une dernière gâterie pour la Saint-Valentin. J'ai fait un bleu, Madison. Madison. Surtout pour vous. C'est de la myrtille aux fruits de la passion. Madison : Ah. Madison prend le smoothie et le goûte. Madison : Mmm-mm. C'est vraiment bon. Toutes les autres prennent un smoothie. Invitée : Merci infiniment. Juliette : Vous n'aimez pas ça? Madison : Oh, uh... (il boit) Mmm. Mm-hmm. Mm. Tellement bon. Tropicale. Plus tard, tout le monde dit au revoir à la fin de la fête du spa. Invitée : Juliette, merci. Invitée : Je te remercie. Super fête. Kelsey : Je te remercie infiniment. C'est tellement amusant. Invitée : On devrait recommencer. Kelsey : Merci, les gars. Madison : Merci. Kelsey : Au revoir. Madison : Au revoir. Roni, dis-moi de quelle partie exotique du monde viens-tu. Juliette : (en chuchotant) Que se passe-t-il ? Rosalee : (en chuchotant) Je ne sais pas trop. Ça devrait marcher maintenant. Juliette : Roni, où vas-tu ? Roni : Oh, Madison et moi allons boire un verre. Juliette : Oh, cool. Um... Juliette court jusqu' à Roni et lui parle en privée. Juliette : Je peux te parler une seconde ? Roni : Juliette, qu'est-ce qui t' a pris? Juliette : Ecoute-moi bien. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de Madison. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle et tu ne peux pas sortir avec lui. Roni : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Juliette : Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Roni : Je pense que ça va aller. Juliette attrape son bras. Juliette : Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Roni woges en Ziegevolk. Roni : Non. Tu ne comprends pas. Roni reprend forme humaine. Roni : D'accord. Je suis prête. Juliette : Que faisons-nous ? Quoi ? Rosalee : C'est elle. Juliette : Quoi ? Madison et Roni partent. Rosalee : Ton amie Roni, c'est la Ziegevolk. Juliette : Quoi ? Rosalee : Wow! Une femelle Ziegevolk. Rosalee et Juliette se regardent. Juliette et Rosalee : Madison! Fin de l'épisode Catégorie:Transcriptions